Hollow Cross
by FallenZApple
Summary: The Vandenreich took him away at the very moment he lost his mother. These events changed Kurosaki's future. After been raised in the ways of the Quincy's. By accepting his Hollow and Quincy side, Ichigo became a brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic person. One thing is certain, the War will no longer be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _Geboren in der Dunkelheit_ ( **Born in the Darkness** )

* * *

As darkness cover the skies that night, chills dragged over the skin of the two persons walking down the streets, raindrops fell. Kurosaki had gone through the karate dojo to pick up his beloved little son, Ichigo. Apparently he had lost again, against his fellow friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Masaki didn't care if he lost or won, she still feels proud of his little "Guardian Angel".

He was like a bright star in the sky, like her husband and her two young daughters. It was impossible to deny that she felt full of happiness with the beautiful family that she had, it was the greatest gift in the world to come home and be greeted by hugs and cuddles by her family.

So many long years had pass that she forgot all the hatred and conflicts that caused their Quincy lineage. However, despite moving away from the few pure Quincy who were still alive, she still retained her powers and train, but decided not to use them again. Unless it was extremely necessary.

That's why she still maintains her Quincy cross hanging from her wrist, not as a memory, but as a way to protect her family if they happen to be in danger. In a normal case, a Quincy descendant would be trained from youth in the arts of hunting Hollows, but Masaki did not think that way, she preferred their children to lived their lives as normal human beings.

She wanted then to grow away from anything that had to do with the war between Quincy and Shinigami, after all, she had suffered from the ancient enmity between the two races. But from that day on, the chances of seeing their children grow up and to grow old with her husband, became shattered.

She was walking next to Ichigo, apparently he's beloved son saw something that made him run toward the edge of the river extremely alarmed, Masaki attempted to stop him but failed to achieve it. Ichigo inadvertently headed straight for a Hollow.

She tried to protect Ichigo by creating her own Heilig Bogen and guard her own son at the same time from the Hollow's attacks, by using Blut as a human shield. She plan to easily exterminate the Hollow, but for some reason that escaped her knowledge, her Blut not activated, and she could not mold her reiatsu into a bow.

Masaki without thinking twice, protected Ichigo from the Hollow attack, she couldn't use any of her Quincy abilities now that she needed them the most. But that did not matter, her maternal instinct and love for her firstborn forced her to protect her child, even at the cost of her own life.

Ichigo was scared, he did not understand what just happened, everything had happened too fast for his human eyes to follow. He just try to help a girl that seemed to be about to fall into the river, but now his mother lay dead on top of him. Ichigo could only mourn and try to wake up his mother, but ... she did not wake up. It was pointless.

He tried to raise her hand from the cold floor, but inadvertently ripped the strange cross that was hanging from her wrist. Suddenly he saw an intense blue light, he noticed as everything went black and a strange shadow engulfed him.

He tried to react to it but he began to feel too exhausted to do anything, to the point that between sobs and tears he suddenly fainted. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear anything. A black void engulfed him.

A few minutes later...in some unknown place.

Everything cover in darkness. Ichigo felt like he was floating in a dense sea, although he didn't felt the lack of oxygen. As he felt down into the bottom he saw a reflection of himself, it was like a mirror in the sea, but that reflection was not him. It was an exact replica of Ichigo, but his skin was pure white as the snow.

However, his mobility which was limited, along with his vision slowly began to come back to him.

"Mom ... mom ... Where are you? ... Please come, I just had a nightmare ... please ... mom? ... Dad? ... Someone please HELP ME"- The young Ichigo begged but received no answer.

"Ichi- …go …Ichig…o ... come ... with me... Come ... to..m..side ..."-He heard resound in this strange place, He could not recognize the man behind the voice, it sounded very far to understand, but he knew they were calling him, he could feel it.

"Who is it?" - Asked a fearful Ichigo.

"I am ... Yh -... ch ... come ... I ... I can help"- was the answer he got, it was extremely choppy, but it seems that with each passing moment he could hear and understand the voice clearly. It was as if the voice was speaking to him from inside his mind.

"Please help me find my mom, she and I were going home, please I want to see my dad and Karin and Yuzu" -the poor child continued begging still trying to believe that this was just a terrible nightmare.

"Accept me ... ... say…that you accept me ... and ... I'll be able ... help"

"Yes, yes, yes I accept, but please help me wake up from this nightmare…"

He unexpectedly felt like an invisible force attracted him to solid ground. Finally.

The place became slightly lighter, now he was able to see where he was. It was a room, but it resembled a city, although the buildings were in a horizontal position, so he was standing in the windows of one of the buildings.

It was very strange, very strange, but it hardly mattered, he just wanted to go home with her mother and forget this nightmare.

Out of nowhere a man appears before the child, he appeared to be in his forties, and he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and a cloak covering the rest of his body, also he wears clear lens, his expression was extremely melancholy.

"Ichigo ... Is me... we just spoke... I am the one you choose ...-the man said starting to get close to Ichigo.

"You, you were the one who was calling me. Do you know where my mom is? Do you know how I can go home? I do not want to be in this place, I must tell Dad to help mom ... she is wounded."

"Ichigo ... I'm sorry but you can not go back, I will take care of you now ... I'll give you the tools to survive, I'll be your mentor it is necessary"-the mysterious man said.

"Why can't I return? Mom and I were walking home, please tell me how to get out of this place, Dad doesn't like when we are late. He says that these days the streets are very dangerous"- Ichigo responded refusing to understand his current situation.

"Ichigo ... we're not in Karakura actually ... we're not even in the living world"- he tried to explain but it was very difficult to explain to a nine year old child of travel through dimensions.

"What do you mean by that? and How do you know my name? I do not remember telling you my name, sir."

"I know it, because I know everything about you. I've been with you since birth."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yhwach ... and I'm the sealed king of the Quincy ... your mother was a Quincy and so are you ..."- he said approaching Ichigo and crouching in front of him.

"What's a Quincy?"-Ichigo asked very confused since he do not understand what the man was talking about.

"It's a powerful race that existed long ago, it was brought to almost extinction, by very evil people, ..."- Yhwach said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's head and ruffled his hair.

"Open your hand... Ichigo"- Yhwach said while placing his hand on top of Kurosakis.

Ichigo opened his hand, to his surprise he was inadvertently clutching the cross that his mother always wore in her wrist.

"It's the bracelet that mom always wears ..."- Ichigo said already beginning to shed tears.

"It's not just a bracelet Ichigo. It is a Quincy cross, is a tool to protect ... that's why your mother wore it, she wanted to protect her family ..and she did protect you, right until the end."- Yhwach said as he gently squeezed the boy's hand.

"Where is mom?"

"Masaki ... did manage to protect you"- he responded trying to be as subtle as possible.

"B-but ... Where's Mom?"- Ichigo started screaming, trying not to acknowledge that her mother had sacrificed for him.

"She saved your life ... in exchange for hers…"

"Mama died?" - Ichigo asked beginning to mourn.

"Ichigo ... is not your fault, she's the kind of woman who happily die to protect her own family."

"How do you know?"- he asked still sobbing.

"I dwell in your soul, as I dwell on your mothers. She died with a smile, you know why?"- He asked standing.

"Why? - He answered with a question, as he begins to dry the tears.

"Because she do not feel remorse to die protecting the source of her happiness"

Yhwach slowly stand up and began to move away from the child, Ichigo began to feel his body aching a bit.

"Where are you going, Mr. Yhwach? Please do not leave me alone ... I'm afraid."

"Ichigo, do not worry, you're not alone ... I will always be with you. But it is time for you to wake up…"- He replied, fading away slowly.

Yhwach had disappeared. Gone from view. The young Quincy was afraid to stay there alone, but before he could do anything, he felt as if he was pulled out of this strange place.

"¡Hey! He's waking up!"- Ichigo began to wake up as he heard a voice but he could not recognize it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

The Invicible Empire

* * *

"Look, he woke up ..."

"Where does he came from?"

"Look at his clothes, is not one of the slaves, nor a Quincy."

"Wait, he's hurt! We better not touch him, or we can worsen his wounds"

Ichigo slowly begins to open his eyes.

"Mom….Y-hw…"

"He's calling someone"

"Hey, What's your name? How did you get here?"

Ichigo opened his eyes noticing that he was in a very dark and dirty place, it had bars in the front as if it were a prison.

Turning his head to the left he sees the person that was speaking earlier. It was a teenage boy, and it was at least five years older than him.

The teenager had a full head of hair, which was spiky and unkempt and he was wearing a light-colored dress shirt with a black collar, black gloves, and black pants with white pockets, as well as black shoes.

Many who were there, had quite worn and dirty clothes. Ichigo was extremely confused by what happened, despite notice all those details, his mind was only focused on finding his mother or the man who contacted him.

"Where am I?"- Ichigo asked towards the young red haired guy with green eyes.

The teenager slightly looked, trying to dodged Ichigo's question as if he felt a little guilty for what I was about to answer.

"This is ... ..this is the Lichtreich... and you're in a cell with us. This is one of the prisons in the Northern lands."-Answered the young man.

"The Empire of Light?"-Ichigo asked to himself confused.

"Where's Mom? Where is Mr. Juha Bach?"-Ichigo asked suddenly.

" …"-The teenager raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"We don't know, you appeared out of nowhere and when we found you were alone, where do you come from? Why are you here? - The girl with long black hair standing behind the teenager asked.

Ichigo began to shed tears and tried to get up to look for his mother, but his injuries would not let him, lowering his eyes he could see that his body had many cuts and his left arm was dislocated, still he tried to get up but was quickly stopped by an old man.

"Calm down, you are very hurt, try not to force yourself." - Said the elder smiling slightly trying to calm the anxious boy.

"Mom ... ... ..mom ..mom"- Ichigo said between sobs.

Ichigo crawls to the corner of the cell and went into the fetal position still crying, the girl seeing this tried to approach him but the old man who had spoken previously puts his hand on her shoulder to stopped her. She looks back at him and he nodded with his head sideways.

"Everyone leave him alone until his sadness filter dry thoroughly. From whatever happened."-The red haired man said looking seriously at the old man with his arms crossed as he walks to the other side of the room.

The boy remain in that position until Morning.

Ichigo remained crying a few hours, his eyes were swollen, his eyes were unfocused and lacking his usual light, usually he had huge smile, it now appears that it was never there, his face was full of pain, more than any child should have to endure.

Ichigo didn't realize that he was still strongly holding his mother's cross, in fact so strong that it was pushing the cross and embedded into his skin.

He didn't get any sleep. The other prisoners began to wake up. It was so early in the morning. Ichigo slightly looked at them and wonder himself why have they had to wake up so early.

The other slaves were talking about something but Ichigo couldn't hear them from where he was. At the request of the old man, they surrounded Ichigo to hide him from the guards, but unfortunately he was discovered.

One of the guards noticed the boy without anti-reishi shackles, and approached the cell with four guards behind him.

"Who is this?"- Asked one of the guards entering the cell.

"Here comes the Soldat's"- whisper the red-haired teenager.

Ichigo notice that even in this dirty place the Soldat's attire consisted of a military beret, they had black goggles with white lenses and a gas mask that obscures their entire face, as well as a short, collared cloak but the most surprising thing is that there clothes were clean. Where was he, really?

"Why does the boy has no shackles?" - asked one of the Soldat's.

"How strange, I do not remember seeing him before..."-Said another of the guards while he watched the child carefully.

"We should take the kid to Commander Quilge, he will decide what to do with the kid." - said a guard approaching Ichigo.

"Please, the kid doesn't know where he is, he doesn't remember how he got here and he is wounded, let him alone!"-begged the old man trying to shield Ichigo with his body.

"Shut up old man, do not get into what does not concern you!" - Answered the guard before kicking the old man so hard that he went flying toward the other side of the room.

The older man was kicked aside by the man, and the children that were there including the young girl approached the old man to see if he was okay, the Soldat grabbed Ichigo by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the cell.

On leaving the cell Ichigo was dragged through the dark corridors of what looked like a dungeon. He was dragged by the thorny spiral stairs and then down a long, wide corridor to the central room.

Ichigo finally manage to see the double doors to the central room, from beneath them a very thick fog was coming out. It was very cold as if it was some kind of refrigerator.

The Soldat's opened the doors, and the first thing Ichigo notices was the walls, they had some strange symbols or a language that he didn't knew.

When Ichigo looked at the center of the room there was a man sitting on a throne.

The man's head was largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top hidden from view inside his white hat with a black peak and gold trimming. He was wearing a variant of the typical Wandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle which was half cover with a short white cape.

"What do you want?" -Asked the mysterious man when he saw the guards with the child.

"Sir, this child appeared out of nowhere, in one of the cells in the dungeon. We didn't know what to do, so we brought him to you instead."

"Did i gave you permission to speak, Soldier?"- answered the man in charge approaching Ichigo.

"Judging by his outfit, he must have come from the world of the living. Another Quincy that was led home by his majesty.." - Said the man detailing Ichigo.

"How do you know, sir?, If the child appeared from nowhere?" - The guard asked the man kneel next to Ichigo.

"Where are you from, boy?" -The man with the highest rank in the room asked the boy putting his hand over his head.

Ichigo did not answer, his gaze was empty and his face did not show any emotion, not even fear, the Quincy noticed that Ichigo had something in his hand and forced him to open it, when he finally opened Ichigo's hand, he saw a bloody cross.

"See, I told you. The boy is a Quincy. Otherwise he would had never get through the shadows." - The man answered addressing his subordinates and getting up from Ichigo's side.

"Commander Quilge, the symbol in the boy's cross is very old, do you think that is wise to leave him with it?" The Soldat asked.

"Take him to wash and bandage his wounds, then place him back in the cell. Perhaps it is a gift from our Lord Yhwach who decided to send another of our brother's to fight the war against the hollows and shinigami a long with us."- Quilge said addressing the guards as he walked back to his throne.

The guard who had brought Ichigo nodded and then took the boy by the arm to take him.

"No. Let the child where he is. The others will take him back. Also give him a new set of clothes and treath him well."-he order.

"Now, I need to speak to you alone..." - Quilge said with a serious look, refering only to the Quincy who first spoke to him.

Ichigo felt chills coming down his spine, when he saw the man's eyes. He didn't know anything about Reiatsu at the time, so he thought it was something else.

Two other Soldats lifted Ichigo by both arms and carried him from the room.

"I hate when people back talks to me."-Said Quilge staring at the soldat with killer eyes.

After a few seconds of leaving the room, while he was still in the hallway Ichigo could hear the cries of lament of the guard from inside the room.

Many things were happening and Ichigo could not understand it.

A few hours later, Ichigo was released inside the cell, now he had his wounds bandaged and his clothes had been changed by the standard white quincy uniform, also they had placed shackles on his arms.

Quilge didn't see relevant to take the cross from the boy, as the shackles prohibit young Ichigo from absorbing reishi from the surroundings and using it.

He remained in the position in which he fell, he did not bother to get up, his mouth remained down with his cheek pressed to the ground, it was as if his life had been sucked out of his body.

"Hey ... you all right?" - Asked the black-haired girl crouching in front of Ichigo.

He didn't answer. Ichigo just stood in the same position, the girl saw that Ichigo was not interested in answering under his sad eyes and walked away.

"Grandpa, what do you think happened to him?"-Asked the girl approaching the old man.

"I don't know, but listen ... Bambi it seems that Bazz was right his heart is filled with sadness, it is best to leave him alone until he drains completly ... -the old man answered, seeing the heavily depressed child.

The atmosphere became dark and cold as if time stopped. In the shadows a man dressed in black with long hair and glasses was observing the young Ichigo rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Legacy

* * *

Days passed and Ichigo felt better, when his wounds healed he was forced to work in the crop lands, to generated profit for the empire. Quilge was the one responsible for the benefits that are gain or lost, his goal is to bring benefits to the empire, regardless of the cost. This was merely one of his jobs, he also was in charge of the hunt. There were a lot of people to feed in the nation. For every day that passed was a hell. Yhwach had conquered the nearby countries in which Quincy's lived but the food, hunting, agriculture, were limited, everything was limited.

Quincy's now days practice with bows and arrows and lived mostly like humans. Any Quincy that is found with the ability to use Reishi is either kill or taken to the Silver Cross Fortress also known as the Silbern, in the far north of the land, where nothing grows and the solid is cover with layers of thin ice.

At least that was all the info he manage to gather. Ichigo felt sorrow and hatred, it didn't had anything to do with hard labor or being deprived of his freedom, but the days felt like hell to him for being separated from his loved ones of all those who loved him and for what happened that cold and rainy night.

He was resting on one of the old houses in the open field, along with the other slaves after a full day of work, sowing seeds, those who were imprisoned with him, especially children tried to strike up a conversation or just ask things out of curiosity, but he never answered, always kept lying in the corner of the cell, his head between his knees.

The children and the adults were separated in groups and had different types of jobs, the funny things that each group only haves two Soldat's guarding them, if they made a run for it would they be able to make it?-The kid wounder.

-Why does none one tries to run away?-Ichigo thought watching how the ground extends as far as his eyes can see.

"Hi ..."-Said the same girl from the other day, approaching him and trying to strike up a conversation, after all they had already finished working.

"... .."- Again Ichigo did not answer.

The girl noticed the pentagram-shaped cross hanging from his wrist and could not help but be curious about it.

"That's a beautiful Kreuz, it looks like a relics. Who gave it to you? - She Asked trying to insist that he talk.

"Huh, you mean the cross, it was my mother ..." - He answered quietly.

Seeing that he replied, the girl draw a smile on her face with joy.

"What's your name?"- Asked the excited girl.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo ..."- He answered facing her directly at her brown eyes but to his surprise now that he had a better look at her, he noticed that her hair was not actually black but dark brown.

"My name is Bambietta, but you can call me Bambi, where are you from, Ichi?"-He reacted after seen the wide smile that was directed at him, she had her eyes closed so she didn't notice him starring.

"... Karakura Town..."- he answered again.

"Karakura? Are you from the nearby countries?"-Bambi asked without having the slightest idea where this village was.

"It is in Japan, is a district of Tokyo"

"The Empire of Japan ... I've never heard of that place"-Bambi raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle, have you ever heard of the Empire of Japan?"- asked Bambi trying to include the old man in the conversation.

The old man was surprised by how Bambi managed to make Ichigo talk. He came and sat beside them.

"I've traveled a lot but I have never heard of this Empire... it must be a very hidden and wonderful place"-Said the elder smiling slightly.

Gradually the others came to join the conversation, until Ichigo finally opened with his cellmates and told them things about this"country" that he came from, but still, no one could reach a conclusion regarding the origin of that place or how he appear in the dungeon cell.

The red-haired boy named Bazz, make a decision and called Ichigo separating him from the group so the two of them could talk alone.

"Ichigo, Karakura town should be in the world of the living."-The teenager said.

" ..what? How do you know this? Can you take me there?"-Ichigo asked without thinking the results of his words.

"Listen kid, before Yhwach twisted these lands and imprison then within his shade, these lands were once part of our world. Not many know this but he used his Reiatsu to put everyone to sleep and only the strongest warriors capable of using their spiritual power to fight back could resist were able to see the change. I was one of them, it all happen five years ago. Most of the people here are Humans and Quincy's. He hide the conquer countries from the world inside his shadow. My home was gone and i had no choice but to fight."- Bazz continues his explanation looking as the clouds as they pass by.

Ichigo watched him for a few seconds until he could not prevent a slight smile on his face draw. He had found the answer, the door back home. Now he need to hold on to that door.

"I don't intent that you to believe all of that but if you want to go back home, and survive here you will have to do everything i told you. You understand that right?"- Said the teenager with sadness on his face. Ichigo knew that he also missed his home but now this was there home.

Ichigo nodded and continued to listen to the teenager.

"I'm Bazz by the way. That's all you need to know from me for now."-Bazz thought about what happened with his last friend and if it was a good idea to have another one.

"Sure, Bazz."- Ichigo answered with a smile.

* * *

That same night, Ichigo was sleeping in the cold cell when he heard a voice, a familiar voice.

-Ichigo ... Is ..me, Yhwach ...-

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself in the place he saw before waking up in the dungeon, the site had not changed at all, it was still a city full of huge skyscrapers, only now it was not flooded, but there was a small and steady drizzle.

"It's ... you "- Ichigo said very impressed to see the man again, after everything he heard about him.

"Sorry I did not appear before, I had to wait a while until I could recharge my energies ..." - Yhwach said approaching the child.

"Who are you really?" - Asked Ichigo taking a step backwards.

"I told you, I'm the seal king of the Quincy, Yhwach." -

The man approached and touched the shackles that Ichigo had in his hands, destroying then in the process, he also changed Ichigo's clothes too. Ichigo was now wearing a tradional Quincy combat uniform and a black hoodie over it.

"How did you do that?"- Asked the orange hair impressed by what had just happened.

"No, I didn't do anything, you did, here you are free ... this is your world, Ichigo, you rule here alone and nobody else."

Ichigo after hearing that began to inspect the place, watching the giant site and size of the place.

"Glad you're using your mother's cross, that means you've already started to accept your Quincy root." - said the Quincy King noting the cross on the child's wrist.

"What really means to be a Quincy? Why do you say that my mom was one? Why have you done all this? -Ichigo asked at the man watching him closely.

Yhwach lower his head slightly and smiled a little.

"The Quincy, were an ancient race of hunters who protected the weak, they fought against the hollow, they were demons who ate the souls of humans, the work of Quincy was to exterminate those demons, unfortunately, were are not the only race with spiritual powers there were others who called themselves shinigamis, the shinigamis banned the Quincy to continue hunting Hollows, many Quincy refused to comply with that order and were destroyed by that, you and your mother were among the few pure Quincy's left alive. After that i had no choice but to take action and conquer these lands and bring the remaining Quincy's here, like i have been doing all this years. Like the human world, here in this place there are rules. If you don't obey does rules..."-Yhwach was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Sir Yhwach ... .- asked Ichigo quite anxious.

"Tell me, Ichigo"-

"What happened to mom?" - Ichigo's expression was full of guilt and sadness.

Yhwach widely opened his eyes, but quickly resumed his neutral expression.

"She ... she ...died because of a Hollow, she died because shinigamis failed to capture that monster ..." - he answered slowly.

"Mom... she died to protect me from a Hollow?"-

"Yes Ichigo ... it was not your fault, that girl you saw on the bank of the river was only a decoy of a Hollow, a bait to catch someone who has enough spiritual power to see him."-

Ichigo after hearing this begins to tighten his little fist, his eyes filled with a great impotence for not knowing about it and not being able to do anything about it.

Ichigo, I want to train you, I want you to learn from your roots and to follow your mother's legacy ... the legacy of protecting the weak. ... I .will come for you be ready, i will come within three days-Yhwach, ended the conversation and disappear from that place.

* * *

 **A/U:** Yes, this takes place 1,000 years ago. How? You will need to read to find out. Time and Space in Bleach dimensions work different from one another. Also, the aging works in the same way. Try to figured out while you wait for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

Disciple

* * *

The days pass by and Ichigo waited impatiently for what was to come in training, although he was not quite sure whether that man was doing the right thing but now he had no other alternative. The night came and Ichigo went to sleep, his mind was too restless not knowing what to expect. In Karate he always lost against his fellow partner Tatuski and never liked fighting unless they were to defend his sisters, it also didn't help not knowing what type of training that man was was going to give him. In his soul he felt that this was something he should really do, this training would help him learn more about his mother and his past, about himself and where he came from.

Ichigo slowly plunged into a deep sleep, when he opened his eyes and was again in this place, the Quincy emperor was waiting for him.

"I want you to escape from this place, so I'll hasten your training ... a Quincy usually takes several years to learn to use his power, but we have the time. I need you ready for when the time comes. I know you have questions but they will be answer when the time is right." - Yhwach said letting out a little reiatsu out of his body.

"Accelerate my training? H-how?"-Ichigo asked a little frightened.

"This is usually used to recover the lost power of a Quincy, but ... it can also be used to force a Quincy to waken his latent powers hidden in your soul, it is forbidden to use for its risks and even more on such a young age, but I know you can achieve this... the first thing is to take your body and mind to the limit, but as I said ... we don't have enough time, so I'll skip that step ... this makes the process even more risky. "-The man dress in black hide his stare behind his glasses knowing what's to come.

Yhwach body suddenly began to sprout large amounts of Reiatsu and his cloak began sprouting up as though the wind was moving it, showing the white shirt that was underneath it.Y hwach put his hands together and as he separates them, it began to form a thin spear of blue light.

Finally the spear was ready, it was a spear about three feet, the top of the pole was attached to the hand of the Quincy King, said lance was quite quirky, the part where it began his head, had a strange object that slightly resembled the symbol on Ichigo's cross and finally the head of the spear was most peculiar of all, because it was a extremely thin tip that resembled a needle.

"W-What is that?" - Ichigo's face was marked by a clear expression of terror.

"When shooting a sufficiently thin object made of spiritual energy and nineteen millimeters to the right of heart ... that is the way to recover the lost powers of a Quincy, but I'll use to awaken the memory of your reiatsu, Ichigo forgive me, I do not deny that this is going to be extremely painful ... but you must endure to the end "-Yhwach glasses sparkled while focusing his gaze.

Ichigo's eyes wide in horror, before he could say anything, the javelin shot out of Yhwach's hand like a missile, the inexperienced Ichigo had no time to react, the spear hit his chest and quickly faded by the impact. The boy was driven a few meters by the force of the blow, falling he began to convulse as she screamed in grief.

"Ichigo ...survive... please ... is the only way all of this was all worth it." - Yhwach thought as she closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Empire of Light: Dungeons**

The slaves who were in the same cell as Ichigo, were awakened by the cries of pain and seizures of it.

"Uncle, come quickly! Please, look what's happening to Ichigo?" -Said a very worried Bambi after seeing what was happening to his friend.

"ICHIGO!"- Shouted another cellmate also very concerned about the young man.

"Old man, what's happening!?- Asked Bazz scared, his plan would go to ruin if the boy died.

"Bazz, please, lift his head, Bambi holds his legs, Catnipp please bring me a piece of cloth to prevent him from biting his tongue, he is crying, lets put him aside so that he doesn't swallows the fabric." - Said the old man as he examined the eyes of the child.

The children did what the old man asked and tried to wait for the seizures to pass, but unfortunately the screams attracted the guards.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo was still convulsing, screaming louder each time, his mind just repeated the time when his mother died, as if everything were to happen again, and again, and again. Everything it happened it was shown very slowly.

Yhwach is still with his eyes closed waiting for this events to unfold, waiting for the response of Ichigo, to either accept his lineage ... and live or reject it and die.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner Thoughts**

"Mom, Mom ... please let me here and escape! I do not want you to die again!" - Ichigo shouted as he saw his mother getting attacked by the hollow know as Grand Fisher. The poor Quincy child was reliving that tragic moment, unable to do anything, unable to move or interact with her mother.

He could only see the terrible tragedy happening over and over, and over again. If there was any way to call what was happening to him, that would be psychological torture, to see his mother protect his body and be killed, his look contrasting with the malevolent smile of the Hollow, it was something that was fracturing his mind.

He was experiencing something that nobody deserved to endured.

* * *

 **Empire of Light: Dungeons**

While Ichigo's mind ran that memory, things were very different outside, his body was convulsing uncontrollably in this way to attract the attention of guards.

Unconsciously he began to collect Reishi and then expel small bursts of Reiryoku through his mother's cross, perhaps this was caused by the sudden awakening of his powers, after all, the way Yhwach used to awaken his power was something unnatural in a Qunicy and was used only to restore the lost power of a veteran Quincy, not for awakening the power of someone who had not even received adequate training.

People who were in the cell panicked when the saw what was coming out of the young child, especially when he was wearing shackles that prohibited him from using Reishi.

"Uncle, what's happening to Ichigo? Was that coming out of his wrist?"- Asked Bambi, she was more concern you could noticed by the tone of her voice, it was obvious.

"H-His body is trying to somehow absorb Reishi even with the shackles on."- The old man answered trying to hold Ichigo, restraining him from hurting himself while convulsing, Bambi on the other hand look confuse not knowing what Reishi was yet.

His uncle was not the kind of person who would train her in the old arts of the Quincy's specially after the last order issue by the Empire to hunt every Quincy with spiritual awareness and bring them down. They were either killed or forced to join Yhwach's army.

"We must do something, if it continues like this he could die!?"-Exclaimed Bazz also deeply disturbed by the look of things.

"Hey, what is happening to that brat?"- Angrily shouted one of the guards who had gathered at the door of the cell.

"Please help him, he is having a convulsion right now."- Begged the old man to the guards.

One of the guards tried to subdue Ichigo but he was hurt by the strange Reiryoku explosions that came from his wrist.

"Damn! That's hot!"- Exclaimed the man because of the burn that was forming in his hand, he notice the shackles in Ichigo's wrist turning red hot.

"What is this Spiritual Pressure!?"-exclaim the other guard.

"I don't know, let's get him to the commander, maybe he can do something about it."- said one of the guards while two of them grab Ichigo by the shoulders and dragged him out of the cell.

"Be careful with the shackles on his wrist they are red hot."

"I know"

"Uncle, do you think that ...I could begin my training after we escape this place?"-Bambi wounder with a look full of rain as she clenched her fists.

"You need not worry about such things Bambi, as long as you have me, there is no need."- the old man responded.

"I have a plan. We are gonna get out of here in three days time."-Bazz suddenly came out with a miracle.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

"You must resist Ichigo. I do not know what is going through your head right now, but you must stand and resist or else..." - Yhwach thought, seeing the child's body writhing in his inner world.

"... The rain is becoming stronger ... not a good sign ..."

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner Thoughts**

"No, no, I don't want to keep seeing this please ... ..Yhwach, mom ... .please help me ... help ... someone." - Ichigo shouted sobbing, he tried to close his eyes but he could not do it, he could just observe the macabre scene incapable of doing something.

After a couple of minutes of the horrific torture he was suffering, he felt his chest burning. Looking down he noticed that something was glowing in his clothes and suddenly everything stopped, the scene, the burning, the sound of the wild beast claw tearing the skin of his mother, everything is just as if someone had stopped the winding film.

* * *

 **Empire of Light: Central Room**

He opened his eyes and he could see he was not in his inner world or in the cell, now he was in the place where he had been taken when he first came to this world.

"So you woke up ..."

Ichigo did not answer, he just watched his surroundings and he was surrounded by the guards that were used to intimidate and persecute slaves, he tried to move but he could not because he was shackled to the Ice throne in the middle of the room. His shackles freeze as his wrists, he could not feel the cold or the heat of it.

"I asked you a question brat, respond!"- Quilge shouted before slapping the young Quincy.

Despite the blow Ichigo didn't said anything to the man, which only managed to inflame him further and although not replied with words, his eyes gave him an intense look of rage, anger, hatred and resentment, a fairly clear answer.

"I don't like your look, it seems that of a wild animal. By this rate you will never reach to even be a good Soldat."-He said looking at one of the Soldat in the room, standing side by Ichigo.

"We have to give him a proper punishment for causing problems, sir."-said the Soldat, that Quilge was looking at.

"Yes, maybe we will, we will."- reply Quilge with a low pinch voice.

Ichigo tries to say something but he could not even form the words. He knew what the man was about to do. A strange lightning shot out and pierced the Soldat suddenly destroying his body. Ichigo watched as drops of blood passed slowly over Quilge round glasses.

Ichigo can only release a long cry of pain before the monstrosity he just witness.

"You're a monster! A Murderer! You're no different from the hollow that killed my mother!"-Ichigo yelled from his lungs.

"That was a just punishment for someone who does not respect my authority and speaks misplaced, newbies today have this habit."-

-Ichigo ... come ...I'll bring you to your inner world.-said the Quincy King voice in Ichigo's head.

Ichigo Kurosaki slowly lost consciousness and fainted.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

"How do you feel?"

"That was…"

"I know it was hard but it was worth those few minutes of pain, look at your chest."

The young Kurosaki looked down and lifted his shirt, there was nothing there, no wound, no scar, nothing.

"See. You're save as long as you follow the rules."

"What is this?"-Ichigo asked touching his neck while looking at the mirror floor of the building at his own reflection.

"It's the brand that you have accepted your legacy, the Quincy legacy, the legacy of your mother..."-Yhwach explained the tattoo that appear in Ichigo's neck, it looked liked his mother's cross.

"Does that mean that i can now ...?

"No, you have the power but now you must learn how to used it"-

"Will I become like my mother? -

Yhwach strangely gave a slight smile at the child's question.

"Yes, you will be a powerful Quincy and I promise you that your enemies will tremble in terror when they see you."-

"Would I be able to save Bazz, Bambi, her uncle and everyone else in here?"- Ichigo asked somewhat impatiently for the Quincy King's response.

"Everything depends on how you develop your power, if you train hard you can do anything ... .but not cloud your judgment to keep the desires of others, Ichigo not get me wrong, it is a very noble thing to want to take care of your friends, but the way to power is a way that only you can shoulder..."-

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the most important thing right now is now you training."

"When do we start?"

"Soon..."

"Why don't we start now!?"

"You must rest your mind and body are at there limit, you better get some rest and the training will start in a couple of days..."

"Why not now?" - Ichigo said impatiently.

"You first lesson is patience, be patient and wait ... ..your training will soon begin..."

"But?"

"Be patient ... ..is time for you to go back..."

Ichigo nodded but felt somewhat frustrated by not being able to start the training already. Slowly he began to feel separated from his inner world and wake up in reality.

* * *

 **Empire of Light: Central Room**

"Wake up brat"-Quilge shouted.

"I think it was too much, pathetic you could not even stand a little military training, kid."

"Sir, look he just woke up."-A Soldat proclaim.

"Looks like you missed the whole lesson kid... ..i decided in the next few days, there's a party arriving and you will be send with them, you're going to Accutrone's military training facility in the Eastern Country. Guards, put him in the cell before i change my mind, it would be a waste to lose our slave so soon."-

"Sir, will you not do anything about his ability to absorb Reishi?"-One of the Soldat that came with boy asked.

"You really think that a nine year old possess enough power to threaten us? Put him in the cell before I killed someone else."- The commander gave a mocking smile at what he had told the guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

Destiny

* * *

A couple of minutes later in the cell block.

The Soldat threw Kurosaki into the cell, this time they didn't take the trouble to bandage his wounds.

"Everyone to work!"

"Ichigo are you ok? What's happen?" - Bambi asked.

"I'm fine" - Ichigo replied with a fake smile trying to calm his new friends.

"What did they do to you?" - The green haired girl, Candice asked.

"I can't remember, I think that I lost consciousness..."-Ichigo reply trying to remember.

"Are you not listening!? I said All of you to work now!" - One of the guards shouted menacingly.

"Come on, try not to cause more trouble." - Bambietta's uncle said with a smile full of kindness.

Soon everyone takes rakes and shovels and began their routines of forced labor, as usual Ichigo went the furthest to work alone in the fields, although Bambi, Candice, and Bazz soon follow him.

Although he had company Ichigo did not speak much, only occasionally he answer some questions.

"Hey Ichigo ..." - Bazz said approaching the boy to avoid being heard by others.

"What?"

"We have a plan to escape this place. Can we count on you in this or you think about joining the army?" -Bazz asked holding the shovel on the ground with both hands.

The inexperienced Quincy stopped his work to listen to the question and then gave him a look of confusion. It was even possible to escape this place?-Ichigo thought.

"What do you mean?"-Ichigo asked.

"I mean the offer Quilge gave you. He offered me the same thing the first time I arrive here.." - Bazz said with a hateful look on his face as he watched the others work.

Ichigo also turned and observed the others work.

"I don't know. I think, I heard him said that he would send me away to a base somewhere in a few days, when the cavalry arrives." - He said with a shrug. "Why do you ask? You don't think I'll abandon you, when you all save my life?"-Ichigo continued.

"Well ... is that ... ... I Lost a friend to him...and I don't want the same thing ... to happen again.-Bazz said between words looking at the mountains.

"You should not give up on your friend."-Ichigo exclaim.

"W-Well, let's change the subject. Did you have family in your hometown?"-Bazz smiled at Ichigo hidden the sorrow behind it.

"Yes, my father, my mother and two little sisters."

"Really? I'm warning you now, train as hard as you can to protect your sisters, a war is coming... Ichigo, you'll have to endure if you expect to see your sisters again someday.-

"I will return to see my family again. You will get us out of this place..I trust you." - Ichigo said with a look of security.

"Thank you, I'm counting on you." - Bazz replied with a smile full of confidence. "By the way, you did not you tell me the name of your sisters. What are their names?

"Karin and Yuzu, are twins but they do not look the same. Karin is more like father and Yuzu is more like mom and me." Ichigo said.

"That feeling to see your sisters again, hold it and grab it, it's the only thing that will help you survive in this place."-Bazz said watching Bambi's uncle who was trying too hard to help his own father.

The look of kurosaki declines slightly after hearing the last thing Bazz mentioned.

"Yes ... I'd like to see them ..." - he whispered to himself.

"Hey, Ichigo. I'll go to where Bambi's Uncle is working, I will help them a little. When you arrive Bambi's grandfather was injure. He hasn't been able to do much work lately. I'll go see if they need any help."-Bazz told Ichigo, while the young man nodded. Bazz walked away but he was worried, he had noticed Ichigo's tattoo cross on his neck and it was not a good sign, it means that Yhwach had choose him for something.

* * *

The young Kurosaki continues to work the rest of the afternoon, alone, to his liking. While working loading piles of wool in a cart, there was something that caught his attention, a man who was not working, however, he was hiding in the cornfield next to where Ichigo was, he seemed to be whispering, though that was not what caught his attention.

By focusing more his sight he saw what the man was holding on his hand, Ichigo's eyes opened wide in astonishment and walked toward the man, who was holding a leather bag and whispering to him.

"Hey, kid need I need a favor from you. I'll give you this bag of gold coins, if you distract that guard over there.-the slave said taking a coin from the bag and placing it in Ichigo's hand a long with the bag.

"I-I can't take this sir, what are you gonna do?"-Ichigo asked.

"I'm gonna make a run for it."-the creepy man smile at Ichigo.

Young Ichigo thought about what to do, but the creepy man did not give him much choice. Ichigo covered the bag of coins with his cloths and headed towards the Soldat.

The other guard approached the guard Ichigo was heading to, in the time that Ichigo decided to act now he had to deal with both. The two guards were talking when the young Ichigo approached them.

"Hey, excuse me. Look what I found in the field ... can ... can I keep it... please?" - Of all the nonsense possible, he came up with this.

"What do you want brat?" -Asked one of the guards taking the bag from Ichigo's hands. The orange-haired slowly lowered his face, not wanting to try and challenge their authority.

There reaction surprised Ichigo greatly.

"Someone is trying to escape again. Should I go or are you you going this time?"-How the guards knew that someone was escaping? And why were they so calm? While they were discussing the matter, Ichigo noticed that the man was already beyond the corn fields, he was so far that not even a spear could reach him.

"Thanks, kid. We were trying to find this guy for a long time now. Thanks to you we no longer need too.." - Ichigo closed his eyes, he simply nodded in response waiting for them to hit him. But the punishment never came instead, Ichigo felt a gust of wind passed him, as if something were moving at high speed in a few seconds he hear the sound of a sword and something falling to the ground. When he opened his eyes there was only a guard in front of him, the other one was gone.

"Hirenkyaku, is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet."-Answer the Soldat that had just appear behind Ichigo, he was paralyzed after sensing his Reiatsu.

"What's wrong? We have strict orders by commander Quilge, to kill anyone who tries to run away." -Ichigo did his best to turn around, when he did look back the Soldat was wiping the blood from his sword, Ichigo eyes winded in shock looking at the Quincy. He had kill that man just for trying to escape, now Ichigo knew why none one ever tries to run away from the fields.

" ..."-Ichigo was crying, he had never seen such cruelty.

"Are you crying, kid? Don't make us laugh, go back to work!-The Soldat shouted kicking the boy to the ground.

"You are a bunch of murderers. Do you think he cares? I saw him kill your comrades like they were nothing to him. If you two keep working for him you will soon meet your fate."-Ichigo was rubbing his face in anger. His nose was bleeding.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"-Candice shouted running towards Ichigo along with Bambi.

"Hey, damn brats. Keep Working!"- shouted one of the guards noticing Candice and Bambi running to him.

The girls arrived, Ichigo turned his body and extends his right hand toward Bambi which helped him get up.

"Listen to me kids, get back to work. Don't tell anyone of this and you may go to dungeon cells, earlier than regularly today."-Said the guard that kicked Ichigo's face before.

Ichigo nodded and took the cart and kept working, but not before saying goodbye to the guards who were posted in the other side of the river, in the opposite field where Kurosaki was working with his friends.

Although they could not be heard on the other side of the river if they did not work they would know.

* * *

Two days after, in the cells inside the dungeon.

Ichigo stand two days without receiving any contact from Yhwach, nothing, he said he had to learn to have patience but Ichigo was not the kind of person to wait that long and it was already beginning to desperate him, especially because, seeing the injustices that happened in this prison, as they terrorized, tortured, murder and even played with the lives of people, it made his blood boil of anger, the anger at not being able to do anything, to not have the power to protect his friends.

For two nights when he went to sleep he was hoping Yhwach will contact him but nothing happened until today.

"Ichigo ... .forgive the delay ... I had to seal something before you can start training, something that would prevent you from training, but you were patient, that's good." -Yhwach looked at the boy, waiting for the question.

"Seal? What did you had to sealed?"

"Its not important, now we will begin..."-Yhwach hide his eyes from Ichigo.

"Are we going to start with my training?"-Ichigo asked putting a smile on his face.

"You seem anxious to become strong?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and watched the palms of their hands.

"I want to help my friends to escape this place ... I don't want that to happen again, what happened with Mom. Every day I have to see how they hurt and kill people ... like those guys make fun of the suffering of others ... I want to stop them. No. I will stop them with or without your help."-Yhwach could see the fire in Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo I'm just an image of the real me. Everything that led my original self has nothing to do with your training. I will train you as I was ordered."-Yhwach exclaim his actions to the boy.

"What does that mean?"-Ichigo asked.

"It means that no matter what you choose to do, I'll support you."-Yhwach said.

Ichigo remained pensive a few seconds trying to understand what the Quincy King meant. But he could not reach a conclusion, how could he be here if it was not really him?

"Ready? You will have time later to think about what I said?"-

"Yes, I'm ready."- Ichigo nodded.

"Well, the first thing is to teach you to manipulate the reishi in the environment, it will be easier in this world, since here the spiritual particles can be found abundance. In the world of the living, there's no enough spirit particles but you can still use your powers there as well."-

"Yeah about that, why is everyone here talking about Reishi?"-Ichigo asked scratching his head.

"Quincy's like us fight with bows and arrows, our arms are formed from a combination of Reishi from the environment and our own Reiryoku. The spiritrones are spiritual particles, much like atoms, atoms make all physical matter, right? the spiritrones all spiritual matter, when there is a conglomeration of spiritrones is called "reishi", that is the power base of Quincy and the way we fight, when a Quincy reaches a certain level, he is able to steal his opponent Reishi and even all the reishi from a living being."-Yhwach tried to explain as simple as he could but he just left Ichigo confused.

"I don't know if I understand but is something like what our sensei taught us in the karate class. He said something like how to use the opponent's strength against him?"-

"Exactly, you learn fast once you have enough Reishi, you combine it with your own Reiryoku and molded into your weapon." -Yhwach let a small smiled at the boy.

"I'm not good at using the opponent's strength against him, Tatsuki always easily defeated me." -

"Then use your strength and bend it to your opponent until you can steal theirs" -

"How?"

"Place Masaki's cross in your left hand."

Ichigo did as he was ordered he changed the cross of his right hand to his left.

"Perfect, now imagine that the air is power and you're concentrating that power in that little cross"

The young Quincy raised his left hand and closed his eyes imagining what the man had told him, but nothing happened, he felt nothing different.

"Nothing happen?" - Ichigo said after a few fruitless minutes trying to gather Reishi.

"Remember the first lesson, patience, you must keep trying. I think two days were not enough.."

The minutes passed and the hours too, there were slightly any changes. Ichigo became frustrated and impatient thinking that such training was useless and did not amount to anything.

"Nothing is happening, this training is silly, I can't do anything" - The orange head kid thought aloud as she clutched his small fists in anger.

"You cannot do anything because that's what you think, I told you to be patient" -

"Patience is getting me nowhere, I waited a few days for you to training me and I have not accomplished anything, I don't even know what my powers are or if it they were help me save my friends, you speak of that power but you could not save Mom and now she is..."-Ichigo couldn't believe he just said that.

"We've only had three hours of training, you're not going to get powerful in a day, patience is a virtue but it seems that you do not have it right? If you want to see what can a Quincy do look closely, Ichigo." - Yhwach said letting out his reiatsu out from his body.

Ichigo could feel how the place started shaking and how the environment became more cold, it even began to affect him it was difficult to breath. Yhwach let a small amount of Reishi in his hands and formed an arc of about two meters tall, the arch was quite thin thickness but he made up for his size, immediately he tensed the bow and formed a blue arrow like this weapon, the Quincy King in his attempt to show his power he fired the arrow, the projectile was so powerful it broke all the windows of adjacent buildings and then impact one of the near buildings collapsing it completely. The whole place echoed with the demonstration of his power.

As the wind and dust hit him in the face, Ichigo could not believe what he saw, it was like a movie or series he saw on television, it was something totally amazing and even smiled with excitement at the sight of destruction of his mentor.

"That's the power of a Quincy."

"Can I be as strong as you someday?" -

"If you train and have patient you can become more powerful than any Quincy, even more powerful than me."

"Was Mom strong?"

"Yes, she was a Echt Quincy, a pure Quincy, something that was particularly strong in her was her blut, her blood, it was highly resistant."

"But ... if my mom was so strong how that thing so easily defeated her?"-

"That's ... .a story for another day, in the time been, you must learn to form your bow, so I can teach you how to have good aim." -

"Yes!" - Ichigo said firmly. Perhaps he not entirely trusts him, but right now he was the only one who could teach him how to use his powers.

* * *

A day later...

"Come on, shoot another one."

"I can't, my hands hurt and I can't make more arrows."

"I know you can fire one more arrow. Tried again."

"I told you! I can't!"- Ichigo yelled sobbing a little.

"We must do something about your limit. After one day of training you can only fired two Heilig Pfeil... is very little, if you go on like this we will have problems we the time comes for you to get your bow, your own Ginrei Kojaku. Kids your age can at least shoot a minimum of ten arrows."-Yhwach said disappointed no matter how he push the boy, he just couldn't do it.

"My hand hurts."

"It's normal when a Quincy start using arrows for the first time, it caused damage in the users hands, that until you are stronger, then you will not suffer from this side effects when shooting your Heilig Pfeil" -

Ichigo broke his bow and sat down to rest, despite being only two arrows it was quite exhausting to shoot them.

"Okay, rest ... anyway daybreak is coming." -Yhwach told the boy letting him out of his inner world.

* * *

Some hours later, in the Cornfields.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You look tired and we have just begun to work."- Candice said as she sowed some plants in the ground.

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream last night."-

"What did you dream?"

"Nothing Important."

"You know that you can tell us anything, Ichigo? -

"No, no is nothing important, really."

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for several days" -

"What?"

"Can you use Reishi?"

"No, no I cannot."

"When you suffered seizure several days ago, there was a strange energy coming out of your cross."-

"It must have been something else, I dont know how to use Reishi, I think that i have not even seen Reishi like ever."-Ichigo was trying to hide his Quincy powers from the others at the request of his mentor, the only one who knew so far was Bazz who promised he would not tell anyone, if Ichigo help them escape.

According to Yhwach, the others if they found out that about his powers soon more people would know until the info finally reaches the ears of the guards, and they would have to torture him again to get the information about his Quincy lineage and skills.

"Oh, it does not matter, but if you could use reishi that would be cool, we would have a partner who could break our shackles at any time. I think that's to much to ask...-the Catnipp girl said smilingly.

"Ichigo, Candice - Bazz exclaimed running towards them.

-I have to tell Ichigo ... that I found a way to escape this place tonight, before he is sent away tomorrow morning.-Bazz thought to himself as he ran across the field towards them. The guards noticed Bazz running through the cornfield towards them and one of the Soldat moved at high speed towards him.


End file.
